


You're Glowing

by solieetlunami



Series: Tales of Rian and Deet [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal prequel series, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Gelflings In Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solieetlunami/pseuds/solieetlunami
Summary: Rian kept his promise and visits Deet’s home, the caves of Grottan. When there, he learns of a local unique refreshment, but what happens when they both eat it?





	You're Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
Time for a new one-shot! 😍 This time, much happier. (I'm just gonna pretend the ending did not happen ha-ha-ha) 
> 
> I'm so rooting for them to be together, and was so happy to read in an interview that Rian x Deet is their goal for in the series 💜 That gave me hopeeee
> 
> Also, I love that I see more fanfiction popping up everywhere, just know that I read it, since I'm obsessed, lol 😂
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it, leave some kudos, leave some reviews (or critics!) and continue being awesome, thank youuu 🙌😄

" Are you ready, Sky-Baby? " Deet's teasing voice came from behind him as Rian stared down the biggest hole in the ground he has ever seen, along with waterfall that flowed down into the black pit. 

And he swore he could see the faintest of lights burning in the cave-walls deep down. 

However, the idea of flying down there, so craggy, made him sick in the stomach.

He knew he was perfectly safe with Deet, but still. 

Rian thought back about the other time they've flewn together, her lithe arms around him as they raged through the tunnels. 

Of course he knew her holding him was only a necessity, but when he had placed his hands upon hers, he swore he could feel Deet’s breath hitch.

Back to reality, Rian now felt Deet's presence behind him, flush against his back as she wrapped her arms around him once again. It was essential, but also something more. 

In a random act of boldness he decided to put his hands upon hers again like last time and turned his head around curiously to see Deet's cheeks and ears mad red. 

He slightly smirked, oh how cute was it when-

Abruptly, Deet jumped with no warning whatsoever, and they were going down, and down, and down into the black hole he was just pondering about mere seconds ago. 

The panic he obviously remembered all too well from last time crept up again as he yelled out, having the nauseous feeling of a deja vu. 

“ Deet, next time give me a- Oh Thra! “ He called while he heard Deet laughing right in his ears, feeling no sense of fear or panic whatsoever.

He saw the vast darkness before his eyes coming closer, and the upper world of Thra and all it’s light, leave. 

It kept on getting darker, until he thought he could not see anything, that was until Deet clapped out her wings and glided quietly into, at last; The caves of Grottan, her home. 

Unlike last time he was here, it finally looked like the mesmerising caverns she described to him a long time ago; 

Cozy homes made out of rock, the sounds of animals all around them, yet silent enough not to disturb.

Luminous insects, plants and lights surrounding everywhere he gazed, giving light to the darkness they all lived in.

“ It’s wonderful! “ He called as he set his eyes on yet another new sight to look at.

Rian found new things to wonder and stare at every time he looked around himself, it was so different from where he was from, yet so beautiful. 

Just like the kind Gelfling who had her arms wrapped around him right now.

He found himself thinking back about their journey. 

The journey that was now behind them, was not by choice.

And Rian often wished it hadn’t happened for a long time, but after reflecting about the outcome; The truth, he realized it was the right thing. 

He also wouldn’t have met his new friends, who he fiercely cared about now.

He wouldn’t have met _Deet_. 

Gentle Deet..

If the Resistance wouldn’t have happened, she’d be helping her family, tending to the Nurlocs right now with the same bright smile on her face she had right at this moment.

But still with no idea about what was really out there, outside her caves. 

Deet was always different in his eyes, from the moment he saw the Grottan-girl in line for the first time; The largest eyes he’s ever seen, with pale hair styled in intricate braids, to the time by the campfire, where she helped him, and the first time they truly spoke.

She was a kind-hearted, helpful Gelfling who he cared about, now that she was a part of the journey along with their other comrades.

But the longer he and their other comrades spent time near and with each other, the more he realised he saw the lively Grottan in a different light than the others. 

All the things she’s done for him, helped him, comforted him. 

When she was talking to someone, the way her soft lips parted as she listened thoughtfully, her head turning when you called her name. 

And the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, holding his gaze whenever he talked to her about the most casual of things, but those eyes, they kept him so captivated. 

He could think about her for hours, days, and he would never be bored or complain about it. 

Softly, they glided through the caves, admiring the sights, but before he knew it, Deet was speeding up, going higher and higher. 

" Deet, aren't we supposed to go _down_ instead of up? " Rian asked with some doubt as he saw the houses kept getting smaller and smaller. 

He heard her infectious chuckle from behind with a " You'll see. "

They were really going steeply up, and Rian found himself beginning to wonder where Deet was leading them to.

But right then, they arrived to a field full off luminously plants, he squinted his eyes and found it was moss. 

Gently, she landed, and Rian had to admit he was happy he could feel some vast ground underneath his feet again.

Once back on their feet, with slight shock, he swore he could feel her fingers lightly touch his sides when her arms around his midriff left.

Was it an accident, was it on purpose? He didn't know, but all he knew was that he couldn't stop the tingling in his head and heart.

" Come, sit down. " Deet spoke as she walked closer to the riff and sat down, patting the space next to her with a gentle smile. Rian gave a smile in return and did so.

" So, this is your home. " He began, looking around wondrously, beholding the caves from a different angle now. 

The view was amazing from here where they were sitting, his eyes moved from place to place. " It's beautiful. "

" I'm glad you think so, Rian. " Deet smiled and glanced at the Gelfling beside her, who was currently taking in his new surroundings. 

She found her look was lingering, taking in how he slightly smiled, his eyes-

Watch out, or he might notice!

Quickly and slightly flustered, she turned her head around again, following his gaze instead.

His interests were now taken to the very ground they were sitting upon, more specific; The moss, the moss that gave light. 

“ Deet? “ “ Yes? “ He pointed to the moss, “ What do you call this? I’ve never ever seen it before. “ 

“ Oh! “ She replied enthousiastically, her smile widened as she picked up said moss. 

“ It’s called glow moss! This is the forage we use for the Nurlocs, but also- “ Deet put it in her mouth and chewed, closing her eyes and delighted in the taste. 

At last, she swallowed. “ For ourselves. “ Rian nodded, inspecting the moss further, but before he set his eyes somewhere else he noted Deet’s face lightening up. 

Eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something. “ Ehmm.. Your face.. It’s lightening, luminous.. “ He stuttered, seeing Deet’s face like this was something else. 

And not in a bad way. 

Deet’s face broke out in a grin, giggling at his half surprised, half shocked face. “ I know, Rian. That’s what happens when you eat it, “ She reached out for more, “ Here, try it. “ 

Rian’s eyes switched from her to the moss once before giving a quick shrug and taking it from her offering hand and putting it in his mouth. 

Thoughtfully, he chewed on the strange substance. 

It was.. Fresh, very minty. It wasn't bad, not at all.. Actually quite good, he found himself thinking as he swallowed it.

Rian saw Deet had her new fill of moss as well, as her face lightened up again. Her amber eyes found his and started inspecting his face, her gaze.. Unreadable. 

He found he could not set his eyes away from her either, his gaze glued onto the small pale-haired Gelfling beside him. 

Her face was luminous and glowing, and while there were a lot of luminous things around them, she was the one thing that stood out from all their surroundings. 

Her dark but warm eyes were even more intense now, looking at him with a softness he had never experienced.

_So fair.. ___

_ __ _

_ __ _

His eyes were fully taking in and enjoying the sight before him.

Deet gasped, her eyes widening. Wait – Did he say that out loud? 

His own eyes widened, he actually did; Judging by Deet’s blush that was even more noticeable now that her face was lightened up, a dark colour marking the apples of her round cheeks and the tips of her large ears. 

Rian cleared his throat, feeling flustered all of a sudden. “ I – Uh, I'm – “ 

Silence. 

“ You’re beautiful too. “ 

Rian whipped his head around, seeing Deet’s face went back to normal, except the blush, that was still very much present. 

Rian felt his heart speed up and a certain warmth on his face. 

She _really_ thought so? 

Shyly Deet turned her head around to face him, her lips in that familiar smile again, only this time a bit more flustered. 

He had a hard time concentrating with the way Deet peered up at him beneath her soft eyelashes, her lips silent, but..

_Inviting._

Flushed, his heartbeat sped up faster right at that moment at the idea of kissing Deet. 

He wouldn’t dare to lie and say he has never thought about it, but now.. It was so much more closer than before. 

His blue orbs lowered from her eyes to her plump lips, feeling his heart thrum in his ears now. 

But when Rian looked back up to her own amber ones, he caught Deet doing the exact same thing. 

He raised his eyebrows, wanting to chuckle at the both of them being caught doing the same thing.

Instead he sent an comforting smile her way, even though he was in a stage of slight lostness too, what was he to do? Would she want to? 

Only one way to find out.

Hesitant, he took the first step.

With soft and careful fingers, he brushed away the few stray hairs in her youthful face, stroking her warm cheeks along with the intimate motion. 

Deet's breath hitched at the gesture, and the feelings it brought with the touch.

Both of their hearts felt about to burst, for the longest of time, this was a thing they both longed. 

To feel this new press of their lips against eachother, the unfamiliar touch and caress of one another’s fingers and hands on their body, wanting to show eachother what they felt. 

It felt as if time had stopped when they stared into eachother’s eyes, breathing fast, gazes locked, and both of their faces coming closer and closer.

But then, out of nothing, a loud thump caused the pair of Gelflings to pull away, shocked Rian looked around himself. 

“ What in Thra was that? “ He called out nervously.

Deet peered over the edge and gave a soft sigh while Rian tried to shake off the slight dizziness he felt just now in close proximity with said Grottan. 

" I think some certain Nurlocs want to get fed. " She replied with a regretful look in her eyes, looking far too dissapointed to even hide it. 

She was already standing up, gathering some moss around them in a small pouch.

" Oh. " He deadpanned, getting back to his feet. Feeling the same sense of disappointment at being interrupted.

Deet turned back to him, balancing on her feet as she clapped out her wings with a light apologetic smile. " Want to help? "

No way he was going to deny that request.

Rian gave a bright smile in return and nodded, stepping forward. “ Lead the way. “ 

A squal of excitement was heard, and not soon after he felt the familiar feeling of her small but strong arms wrapping around himself before they took off again.

Not knowing that secretly, both of their minds were clouded with the longing of the touch of their lips, together.


End file.
